<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Make a Pretty Good Family |A Tarlos Original Story |Book #2 by fortheloveoftarlos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592358">We Make a Pretty Good Family |A Tarlos Original Story |Book #2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveoftarlos/pseuds/fortheloveoftarlos'>fortheloveoftarlos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Make a pretty good team | a fortheloveoftarlos origional series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Tarlos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveoftarlos/pseuds/fortheloveoftarlos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3 years later...</p><p>TK &amp; Carlos are living life happily married for 6 years with their daughter Hazel. They have everything they could ever want. They are happy in Austin, Texas. After almost 10 years of leaving NY TK decides that it is time to face NY and to visit his mom in the big apple. </p><p>TK, Carlos, and their little girl head to NY for another journey, but could this trip bring up old memories? Will the family come to a new realization? </p><p>Read more to find out </p><p> </p><p>NOTE THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF BOOK 1 "WE MAKE A PRETTY GOOD TEAM"<br/>READ THAT BOOK BEFORE GOING ON TO THIS ONE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Tarlos - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Make a pretty good team | a fortheloveoftarlos origional series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. pretty great family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 YEARS LATER...</p><p>      TK and Carlos have been married for 6 years and together for 8 years. Hazel is almost 3 and is always talking about a storm. She loves visiting her daddy at the firehouse. </p><p>          Carlos and I these past few years have spent a lot of time with Hazel. It is always our priority to care for her and make sure she is well taken care of. We don't like spending time away from our girl.</p><p> </p><p>I put a plate of eggs and blueberry in front of hazel " here you go, Hazel"</p><p>She started to shovel in the eggs " thank you... daddy"</p><p>I smiled " your welcome sweets"</p><p> </p><p>Carlos walked in, in his uniform " morning babe"</p><p>I kissed him " good morning!" </p><p>Carlos kissed Hazel's head " morning Hazel girl!"</p><p>she looked at him " Papi where you going?</p><p>Carlos sat at the table " Papi's got to go to work baby girl"</p><p>She looked at him " no"</p><p>He looked at her " I gotta go to work.... but daddy's gonna be home today... ok?"</p><p>She looked at him " don't go!"</p><p>I looked at Hazel " baby girl Papi's gotta go to work but maybe later we can go see him.... but you gotta eat and let dad go to work"</p><p> </p><p>Carlos kissed her head " I love you, baby girl!"</p><p>I kissed him " love you, have a good day babe"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I like when you do that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Carlos and I were engaged it was lonely being stuck at home when I was off shift. I was in our home all alone. I would see my dad or the guys, but it was lonely. I always ended up at the station.  I would miss him too much is all. </p><p> </p><p>*flashback* </p><p>        I saw Carlos at his desk doing paperwork... </p><p>I snuck up behind him and put my hands on his shoulders " hey handsome!" </p><p>Carlos looked up at me and grinned a little bit "hey"</p><p> </p><p>I kissed him </p><p>He kissed me, looking over his shoulder slightly </p><p> </p><p>I looked at him and kissed him again " what?!"</p><p>He looked at me " TK not so much at work..."</p><p>I looked at him "I'm sorry I just missed you"</p><p>Carlos looked at me " I missed you..." </p><p> </p><p>An officer yelled, " REYES we gotta go!" </p><p> Carlos yelled back " be right there..."</p><p>He kissed me quickly " .... babe I got to go but I'll see you at home"</p><p>I smirked, " see you tonight!"</p><p> </p><p>Hazel held her shoes, yelling " daddy... daddy... daddy. DADDY!"</p><p>I zoned back into reality " .... what's that...  baby girl..?"</p><p>She looked at me "let's go see Papi!" </p><p>I smiled " ok put your shoes on and we'll go..."</p><p> </p><p>          The police station brought back memories, but now it was still surreal that I was walking in here with our daughter.</p><p>I held Hazel's hand as we walked in </p><p>She looked at me " where's Papi?"</p><p>I looked around " I don't know... he could be busy."</p><p>*FLASHBACK OVER*</p><p>Hazel let go of my hand and ran " PAPI!"</p><p>Carlos picked her up " ohhhh there's my girl"</p><p>I smiled " hey babe"</p><p>Carlos looked at me " how's our day going..."</p><p>I smiled " good... Hazel's been helping me out with the chores... were getting stuff done"</p><p>Carlos smiled " that's my girl!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. home away from home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8 years that I haven't been back to New York. There were so many lost feelings there. I lived for 26 years there.  I have lost all that was there though when I came to Austin. I gained a new life with people I love. I've experienced more here and I've grown more here. It puts everything into perspective. </p><p> </p><p>I put some mac &amp; cheese in front of Hazel " here you go sweets"</p><p>She smiled " Thanks, daddy!" </p><p> </p><p>I felt my phone buzz, " hello!" </p><p>My mom was on the other line " hi honey... it's mom!" </p><p>I spoke " mom.... is everything ok?"</p><p>She laughed " ya honey everything is good... I just wanted to call my boy and talk"</p><p>I sat there " I'm just feeding Hazel.... what's going on mom... you never just call..."</p><p>She spoke " well... I haven't seen you guys in a long time.... and I know your busy but I was thinking maybe you could come for a trip to New York and visit..."</p><p>I spoke, " I don't know mom...."</p><p>She spoke, " I was going to take a few days off work... you could come for the weekend... I would really love to see my grandbaby... and you and Carlos!" </p><p>I spoke " I don't know mom... I'd have to talk to Carlos..."</p><p>She spoke, " Talk to Carlos and you can get back to me... I just miss you, honey"</p><p>I smiled " we miss you too"</p><p> </p><p>Later that night </p><p>I didn't know how I would tell Carlos. It was hard because New York held so much for me and I didn't know if this was the right time for a trip. </p><p>Carlos got into bed after his long shift " how was your day...?"</p><p>I kissed him " good... but we need to talk about something..."</p><p>He looked at me " what is it...? what's wrong...?"</p><p>I looked at him " everything's fine... it's just I talked to my mom and she wants us to come to New York... for a visit"</p><p>Carlos looked at me "are you ok...?"</p><p>I looked at him " I am... I just don't know about this Carlos..."</p><p> </p><p>He held my hand " you haven't  been there in.."</p><p>I interrupted him " in 8 years!" </p><p>He looked at me " so what do you want to do...?"</p><p>I looked at him " can we go?  I mean  we don't have to... but can we even do that!"</p><p>Carlos looked at me " we can take a few days off... it would be good for Hazel to see her grandma"</p><p>I looked at him " There's just a lot of pain in NY... I don't know if I can handle that"</p><p>He looked at me "I think you have to do this... I think it's time T and I got you... I'll be there with you... supporting you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. hold things down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I guess we were going to New York for a weekend. I texted my mom that we would come to visit. I can't believe I'm going back to New york. I mean there is always time to blackout which I probably will. I just can't imagine going back there, no matter how many times Carlos Tells me it's going to be ok. </p><p> </p><p>I got to the station early, to talk to my dad </p><p>I stepped into his office " hey dad"</p><p>He looked at me " TK you're an hour early"</p><p>I looked at him " we have to talk... I need to!" </p><p>He looked at me " what's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>I looked at him "Mom called me... and she wants Carlos and I to come to visit with Hazel..."</p><p>He looked at me " you haven't been back there since..."</p><p>I interrupted " since we moved to Texas"</p><p>He looked at me " what's going on TK...?"</p><p>I looked at him " I don't know if I can do it... dad"</p><p>He looked at me " hey son you know what I could go with you guys!"</p><p> </p><p>I looked at him " no you have to hold things down here at the station."</p><p>He looked at me " Judd could hold things down for just a few days..."</p><p>I looked at him " no dad that's ok... I'm just freaking out but Carlos and I are going to do this together and I just got to do it."</p><p>He hugged me " if you change your mind..."</p><p>I looked at him "I'll let you know if I do"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Strange City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4 hours on a plane and we were in New York. It was weird being here. The city seemed so big. This was once my home but now it felt like a strange place. </p><p> </p><p>My mom picked us up from the airport " hi honey!" </p><p>I smiled and hugged her " hi mom" </p><p>She hugged Carlos " Hi Carlos!"</p><p>She kissed Hazel's cheek " Hazel you're getting so big"</p><p> </p><p>I looked at her " Hazel say hi to grandma"</p><p>She smiled " hi" </p><p> </p><p>We got to the apartment </p><p>My mom looked at us " it's gonna be tight in the spare bedroom"</p><p>I interrupted her " it's ok mom. we'll be ok"</p><p> </p><p>We went to bed </p><p>Hazel laid in between us </p><p> </p><p>Carlos whispered, " you ok..?" </p><p>I looked at him "I'm good.... we should get some rest"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. go out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was our first day here. It was weird being back. The air was totally different and the atmosphere felt off. It didn't feel like home. It didn't feel familiar. </p><p> </p><p>We ate breakfast and thought about how we would spend this time. </p><p>Carlos looked at me " we could take Hazel to the park...?"</p><p>I looked at him " she would love that!"</p><p> </p><p>My mom looked at us "you guys should go out for lunch... like a date..."</p><p>I looked at her " mom were not just going to leave you with Hazel..."</p><p>My mom looked at me " how long has it been since you've been out on a real date...?"</p><p>I looked at Carlos " a few months..."</p><p>Carlos looked at me " it been a while, T..."</p><p>My mom looked at us " TK go! I'll play with Hazel here.... and when you get back we can all go to the park together...."</p><p>I looked at her " you sure mom?"</p><p>She smiled " ya I would love to have some quality time with my grandbaby!"</p><p>I looked at Carlos " ok..... well go out I guess"</p><p> </p><p>We walked down the streets of NY. Carlos held onto me and this was nice. It had been a while.</p><p>Carlos pointed to a small Italian place " how about here...?" </p><p>I kissed him " it's perfect!"</p><p> </p><p>A guy spoke " TK..."</p><p>I looked up after kissing Carlos " oh my god!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprises are unexpected. Life is full of them that's for sure. Life is going well, your strolling along and it's just another day. You can never suspect what will happen next. </p><p> </p><p>A man stood " TK.... is that you?!"</p><p>I stood there in shock and I didn't let go of Carlos's hand " oh... uh Alex"</p><p>He looked at me " it's been a long time..."</p><p>I looked at him " it has...."</p><p> </p><p>The last time I saw him I proposed and he broke my heart</p><p> </p><p>He looked at me " last I heard you moved to Texas..?"</p><p>I looked at him " I live in Austin yeah"</p><p>He awkwardly looked at Carlos " I'm uh... Alex"</p><p>Carlos just looked at him " I know who you are"</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know what to say " oh... uh"</p><p>I looked at him " Alex this is my husband Carlos!"</p><p>He looked at me "husband! .... how long have you guys been married?"</p><p>I smiled " 6 years... we have a daughter together..... uh, you still with what's his name... Michael...?"</p><p>He looked at me " Mitchell... no no I'm not with anyone"</p><p> </p><p>Carlos looked at me " hey babe do you need a minute... I can get us a table"</p><p>I looked at my sweet husband " yeah... I'll be right in..."</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked at me " he seems really great"</p><p>I smiled " he is! I've never been happier!"</p><p>Alex looked at me " that's great.... listen TK I know I hurt you.... but after you just left I wanted to talk... I feel bad about how things ended."</p><p>I looked at him " cut the crap... we don't need to do this.... listen I'm really happy with Carlos and our beautiful little girl.  When you broke my heart I was a mess I bought some oxy and I overdosed. I almost died! It took a lot for me to let Carlos in but I did. We're only going to be here for a few days until we go back home....."</p><p>He looked at me " I heard about the relapse and I'm sorry"</p><p>I looked at him " don't be... I've been clean for 8 years. I have everything down in Austin... now I really should be getting back to my husband."</p><p>Alex looked at me " ok... for what it's worth it was good seeing you... You look really great TK"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. are you ok?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In what world would that happen. Well, this is my life. New York City is one of the biggest cities and I run into my ex here. Why here? A million thoughts crossed my mind, but I just needed to get back to my husband. </p><p> </p><p>I sat down and he looked at me " T are you ok..?"</p><p>I looked at him " fine... I'm fine."</p><p>He reached his hands across the table " hey... look at me"</p><p> </p><p>I grabbed his hands and held onto them </p><p>He looked at me " I know he's the reason why you didn't want to come back here... and I know there is a lot of pain here for you. but you have me now! I'm going to be there for you babe, remember better or worse. "</p><p>I smiled a little " I love you, how did I get so lucky?"</p><p>Carlos looked at me "I always ask myself that..."</p><p> </p><p>We had a nice lunch. It was nice to just have some time alone together to reconnect. It wasn't ideal running into Alex, but it showed me how good of a man Carlos is. </p><p>Carlos grabbed my hand " ready?'</p><p>I smiled " let's go see our girl!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. happier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We only had a few more days left and honestly, after today I'm ready to go back to Austin. This trip has made me realize how grateful I am for my dad getting me out of New York. Country roads really are for me. </p><p> </p><p>      We walked in and Hazel came running " DADDY... PAPI!"</p><p>I hugged and picked her up, holding her tight  " uhhhh there's my girl!" </p><p>Carlos smiled " did you have fun with grandma!" </p><p>She smiled " yeah"</p><p> </p><p>Carlos looked at her " hey let's go to the park"</p><p>She wiggled out of my arms as I set her down " yay park"</p><p> </p><p>We got to the park and everyone looked the same. Carlos pushed Hazel on the swings and my mom and I sat on the bench nearby. </p><p> </p><p>She looked at me " you ok?</p><p>I looked at her " what?! no, I'm good!"</p><p>She looked at me " son I may not see you a lot these days.. but your still my boy and I know when you're upset..."</p><p>I looked at her " ok.... when Carlos and I went to lunch we ran into Alex..."</p><p>She looked at me " Alex... Alex!?" </p><p>I looked at her " how many Alex's do you know...?"</p><p>she looked at me " just asking honey... well are you ok...?" </p><p> </p><p>I looked at her " I... I don't know. Obviously I don't care about him but we're in New York it's not this small country town... why did we have to run into him."</p><p>She looked at me  " I don't know honey... did you tell Carlos about him"</p><p>I looked at her " of course.... mom.  Carlos and I we don't keep secrets. It's not good for my sobriety..."</p><p>She looked at me " I know Alex was part of your relaspse and all the pain you went through.... but your good now"</p><p> </p><p>I looked at her " I couldn't be happier!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. one last time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We had just a few hours until our flight was going to leave. It was a good trip. I thought I could never come back here. I thought it would cause too much pain.  I didn't know if I would be ok with being here. I think there is still pain here and it doesn't hold what it once did for me, but now I'm able to remember the new memories of New York.  </p><p>         Carlos and I are creating new memories. I got to show my daughter all my favorite places. My husband got to see where I grew up. I will remember that most about New York and this trip. </p><p> </p><p>We got coffee at a shop not too far from the airport </p><p>I broke up a donut for Hazel " here you go Hazel"</p><p>She bit the donut " thank you, daddy!"</p><p>Carlos looked at me " you ready to go home?"</p><p>I looked at him " I am... I'm ready to go back to our everyday life..."</p><p>Carlos smiled " me too..."</p><p> </p><p>Carlos looked over to see a new face " is that..."</p><p>I looked over " not again..."</p><p>He came closer " T...TK funny seeing you again..."</p><p>I looked at him " you stalking us now..."</p><p>He laughed... not knowing if it's a joke " uh... of course not. My business partner and I meet here a lot."</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Hazel " is that your daughter...?"</p><p>Carlos smiled " this is Hazel... Hazel say hi!"</p><p>She smiled " hiiii"</p><p>I stood up " hey um babe I'm gonna step over there for a second I'll be right back!" </p><p> </p><p>Alex looked at me " listen TK I'm relieved that I ran into you.... and that you're happy. Carlos seems like a really great guy and I'm glad that you guys have this family together. I know that's what you've always wanted.</p><p>I smiled " thank you... you know sobriety and my marriage has taught me not to hold onto things. I forgive you for everything you put me through and thank you..."</p><p>He looked at me " thank you? for what?"</p><p>I looked at him " If you hadn't cheated... or done whatever you'd call it... I probably wouldn't have met Carlos. I wouldn't have my little girl in my life and I wouldn't have any of this..."</p><p> </p><p>Carlos interrupted " babe we should get going!"</p><p>I looked at Alex " take care"</p><p> </p><p>Carlos put his hand on my back as we walked out with Hazel in his arms " you ok?"</p><p>I looked at him "I'm good"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. how was NY?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later...</p><p>         Ny was fine. It was good to see my mom and for Hazel to spend time with her grandma. It was a good little trip for us. I just never knew I would see Alex again. It felt unreal. It was hard, but now he is just another guy. It seems like another lifetime ago that I had feelings for him.</p><p>Carlos plated some eggs and picked some toast up from the toaster </p><p>I walked in the room, picking up the toast from Carlos's hand " morning!" </p><p>Carlos looked at me " hungry..?"</p><p>I looked at him " I got to run... I'm running a little late for my shift."</p><p> </p><p>He kissed me " well have a good day"</p><p>I kissed him " see you after work..."</p><p>I kissed Hazel's head " Have a good day Haze... be good for Papi!"</p><p> </p><p>I walked into the kitchen at the station </p><p>My dad smiled " hey son! how was New York...?!" </p><p>I looked at him " it was good. Hazel really enjoyed it."</p><p>He looked at me " and how is your mother...?</p><p>I looked at him " she's good..."</p><p> </p><p>I looked at him as everyone started to gather " something did happen in NY..."</p><p>My dad looked at me " what's that?" </p><p>I looked at him " We ran into Alex...."</p><p>My dad looked at me " seriously?!"</p><p>Paul looked at me " who's Alex...?"</p><p>I looked at him " he's my... my EX. The one who broke my heart"</p><p>My dad looked at me " he's bad news...."</p><p>I looked at him " dad!" </p><p>He looked at me " so how was that?!"</p><p>I looked at him " It was interesting.... weird and difficult. I never thought I could ever see him again. Carlos was there and New York and seeing Alex again helped me let go of the pain that I left there...." </p><p>He looked at him " that's good son"</p><p> </p><p>The bells went off and reality set in...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. something is bothering me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a few months later...</p><p>We did our jobs day and day out. It seemed like these days we didn't have time for us. Raising Hazel and the jobs we do was a full-time job. It was overtime all the time. I love our life and I love raising our daughter, but sometimes I miss the early days when it was just us. I sometimes feel like we had a lot more time and sometimes, just for a little bit I miss that. </p><p>We rolled up to a call </p><p> </p><p>Carlos was already there, throwing a guy up against the police car " hands behind your back!"</p><p>My dad looked at him " officer Reyes... what do we got?"</p><p>He tightened the cuffs and showed the man into the car " we responded to a bar fight... your is inside. "</p><p> </p><p>We walked in " oh... TK check his abc's until medical gets here..."</p><p>I walked over there " got it cap"</p><p>Captain blake walks in " what do we got...?"</p><p>I looked at her " a bar fight gone bad.... his ABC"S are good.... but he'll definitely need stitches for this head wound and he'll need to get checked out for a concussion..."</p><p>She nodded " ok we got it from here..."</p><p> </p><p>The shift ended and we went home and it was nice for Carlos to have the day off.</p><p>I walked in to Carlos making breakfast, I hugged him from behind, kissing his neck " mmm... smells good"</p><p>He smiled " good shift...?"</p><p>I looked at him " yeah... it was... but there is something I wanna talk about..."</p><p> </p><p>He turned around " what's that...?"</p><p>I looked at him " It makes me uncomfortable when you handcuff other guys.... I only like when you do that to me..."</p><p>Carlos looked at me, rolling his eyes "TK I've never handcuffed you..."</p><p>I looked at him " but you could..."</p><p>Carlos hugged me " The only guy I want to put my hands on is you... and you know babe I don't like putting guys against walls. Your the only guy I ever want to touch..."</p><p>I kissed him " yeah..."</p><p> </p><p>Carlos looked at me " if the handcuffs what you want then... I can get them.... just say the word"</p><p>I laughed " where's Hazel...?"</p><p>Carlos looked at me with this cute look on his face " she's still sleeping..."</p><p> </p><p>I kissed him " we're done talking..."</p><p>Carlos kissed me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas day </p><p>There was a light dusting of snow. It looked like little ashes on the grass. It was so light and it felt like magic. I guess that's what Christmas is all about. </p><p>I rolled over and opened my eyes to see my husband still fast asleep. I liked Christmas, growing up my dad worked it. My mom and I would open gifts and go to the station for the day. It was hard enough that my dad had to work it most of the time so it only made sense that we brought the Christmas cheer to him. </p><p>We were lucky because we got this year off. </p><p>Carlos started to wake up  " morning..."</p><p>I kissed him " morning Papi!"</p><p>He smirked a little " how long have you been awake...?"</p><p>I looked at him " not long..."</p><p> </p><p>He looked at me " we gotta get the presents out before Hazel wakes up.."</p><p>I looked at him " already taken care of"</p><p>He smiled " you're amazing!" </p><p>I looked at him " I try"</p><p> </p><p>He kissed me " come here... there is one more thing I would like for Christmas!"</p><p>I smiled and crawled into his big strong arms " I like this part of Christmas..."</p><p>Carlos kissed me  and this was all I needed </p><p> </p><p>We went downstairs drank our coffee </p><p> </p><p>Hazel woke up and ran down the stairs </p><p>I smiled " morning princess!"</p><p>Her whole face lit up " SANTA CAME!"</p><p>Carlos smiled " yes he did!"</p><p> </p><p>Hazel got all her dolls and a huge dollhouse. It was magical seeing all these gifts it really just brought me back to my childhood. I'm just happy I have my own family to share this with. </p><p> </p><p>My dad came over </p><p>Hazel ran into his arms " Grandpa!!!"</p><p>He looked at her " merry Christmas sweet girl!"</p><p>He brought her a special little firefighter bear </p><p> </p><p>My dad looked at her " did you get everything you wanted...?"</p><p>Hazel smiled " yes except a baby...."</p><p>My dad held in his laughter and looked at me " I'll let you handle that one..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a few weeks after Christmas </p><p>A baby? <br/>I didn't know if we were ready for that. <br/>We already have enough going on with work <br/>and I just couldn't imagine having two kids <br/>running around. </p><p>My thoughts wondered<br/>and wandered. </p><p> </p><p>Carlos and I hadn't discussed this. <br/>I mean we did kind of forget after <br/>the holidays and Hazel didn't <br/>make a peep about it since. </p><p> </p><p>I got into bed " so there is something we probably should discuss..."<br/>Carlos rolled to his side looking into my eyes "... and what's that?"<br/>I looked at him " the baby..."</p><p>He looked at me " yeah..."<br/>I looked at him " Carlos... I don't know"<br/>He looked at me " I know... I kinda forgot about it.."<br/>I looked at him and smirked a bit " me too"</p><p>He looked at me, I could tell he was doing a lot of thinking in there " I know it it's a lot to think about but... <br/>Hazel is 3 TK she will be 4 in a few months and I think we have to do some serious thinking about this all"<br/>I looked at him " I know... I know"</p><p>Carlos looked at me " do you want more kids...?"<br/>I looked at him " of course I do"</p><p>Carlos took my hand "let's call the social worker... and maybe renew our foster license and see what is out there for us..."<br/>I looked at him " well that's a start"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I couldn't believe we're thinking about adopting another baby or fostering. It's been almost four years since Hazel came into our lives. It feels like forever and over that time we have gone through so much. </p><p>We waited at the Austin DCFS office </p><p>A woman walked over holding a file " Hi I'm Gabby... I'm going to be your new caseworker... why don't you come back to my office."</p><p>We both sat down and Carlos grabbed my hand </p><p> </p><p>The caseworker smiled " so you have a little girl...?"</p><p>Carlos smiled " yeah we do Hazel she's almost 4..."</p><p>She looked at me " yeah... I read your file.... and you want to reopen your house"</p><p>I looked at her " we do..."</p><p>She looked at us " you do have a few classes you'll have to take so your home wouldn't be reopened for four to maybe six months.... do you have an age you'd be willing to take...?"</p><p>I looked at Carlos " under 4.... we've read about how it's best not to adopt any older than our daughter."</p><p>She looked at us " it's not ideal studies have shown... there is of course a need for children above 8 but we see what we can. we can schedule a home study since your home hasn't been open for a few years."</p><p>Carlos shook her hand " of course... thank you."</p><p> </p><p>We went to the car </p><p>Carlos looked at me "What are you thinking...?"</p><p>I smiled, looking into his eyes " I'm thinking.... that I'm excited..."</p><p>Carlos smiled and kissed me " me too!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was all a lot. We were really thinking about adopting again. Hazel wants to be a big sister and she's told almost everyone that. We had been wanting to expand our family for a while. I was an only child and I didn't want Hazel to grow up alone. I wanted her to have siblings to play with and people. I didn't want her to be alone. I wanted her to have siblings to teach things and to lean on. We weren't just thinking about the now, but we were thinking of the future. </p><p> </p><p>We met up with Grace and Judd at a resteraunt </p><p>I walked up to the table " hi guys!"</p><p>Judd and Grace stood up to hug us " hey brother"</p><p>I smiled and then sat down " it's so good to have a night out..."</p><p> </p><p>Grace looked at us " your dad watching Hazel...?"</p><p>I smiled " oh yeah... he loves having time with her..."</p><p>Judd looked at me " of course... that's his only grandbaby.... between my brothers Calvin is his 10th."</p><p>Carlos looked at them " and do you ever think about adding to that..."</p><p>Grace looked at him " most definitely..."</p><p> </p><p>Judd looked at Grace and then at us  " we're trying..."</p><p>I looked at them " really... you are...?"</p><p>Grace smiled, modestly " yeah Calvin's almost 4 and a half.... what about you guys isn't Hazel almost 4...?"</p><p> </p><p>Carlos smiled and looked at me " she is..."</p><p>I looked at him " but it's not a secret... we're looking into adopting again..."</p><p>Judd looked at us " really?"</p><p>I smiled " yeah... Hazel actually for Christmas said ' daddy papi I want. a baby! and we've wanted to expand our family for a while..."</p><p>Judd looked at us " brother... that's great!"</p><p>I looked at him " it's not a secret... but don't tell anyone at the station... we don't want to get our hopes up. this feels right and parents to parents we know you guys get it..."</p><p>Grace smiled " completely..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was always nice having a night out. </p><p>We aren't a crazy couple, but dinner with friends </p><p>is sometimes very much needed. </p><p> </p><p>Carlos and I walked into our house </p><p>My dad looked at us " how was dinner?"</p><p>I smiled " good"</p><p>Carlos looked at him " Hazel is asleep... I take it..."</p><p>My dad nodded " yeah she tired herself out..."</p><p> </p><p>I looked at him " good... uh hey Dad there was something we wanted to tell you </p><p>My dad sat up " what's wrong son...?"</p><p>I looked at him " nothing... it's not bad..."</p><p>Carlos looked at me and then at him " we've been thinking a lot recently and after Christmas and everything... we decided that we want to adopt again.."</p><p>My dad smiled " that's great! your gonna have another baby..?" </p><p> </p><p>I looked at him " well... we don't know yet... we could have a baby or a kid under 4...." </p><p>He looked at us " hey whatever it is... or he or she is they are so lucky to have you as parents.... just like Hazel." </p><p>I smiled " Thanks, dad..."</p><p>He hugged me " of course.... goodnight son"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was at work and Carlos was off. <br/>It didn't happen much but sometimes we worked opposite schedules. </p><p>I missed my girl so much when I was on a shift and Carlos too. <br/>I knew though that I wanted to clock in as many shifts as I could. <br/>Mainly because I knew we could get a placement any day or at any time. </p><p> </p><p>Hazel ran into the living room <br/>Carlos smiled " hey sweet girl!"<br/>Hazel looked at him " I miss daddy"<br/>Carlos looked at her " me too"</p><p>She looked at him " can we go see him..."<br/>Carlos looked at her " you know that might be a good idea... go get your shoes on"</p><p> </p><p>Luckily the fire station was only 15 minutes away</p><p>Hazel rang in the second she saw me putting gear back into the truck "daddy"<br/>I turned and smiled, seeing my little girl run and practically lunge into my arms " there's my girl"</p><p>She hugged me " daddy I missed you<br/>I smiled " I missed you too baby"</p><p>Carlos kissed my cheek " hey babe"<br/>I smiled " hey... let's go eat lunch... did you eat yet?"<br/>Hazel looked at Carlos " no"</p><p>Hazel sat with everyone and she was quite talkative </p><p>Paul looked at her " somebody's got a birthday coming up right... that's what at least your dad keeps saying"<br/>I looked at her " that's you"<br/>Hazel smiled " I do!"</p><p>Marjan looked at her " what kind of party are you gonna have this year...?"<br/>She smiled " a unicorn party!"</p><p>Mateo asked " what do you want for your birthday.... if you could have anything in the world what would that be..?"<br/>Hazel looked at me " a baby!"</p><p>Everyone was quite stunned </p><p>Hazel looked at me " daddy can I go play with the toy truck..."<br/>I smiled " yeah... you know it's by my bed"<br/>She rang off </p><p>Marjan looked at me " a baby!"<br/>I looked at her " yeah... she's been asking for a baby ever since Christmas...."<br/>Paul looked at me " then maybe you should give the girl one..."<br/>Carlos looked at me " it's not that easy..."<br/>I interrupted " but we've been thinking about it..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>